User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 3
Toon Ganondorf, leave me alone! You had no right to post what you did. I have every right to express my thoughts on an issue. CBFan 23:40, 5 March 2009 (UTC) User Talk *Sorry my bad, the addition to the second wars was from me I forgot to sign in when I did it. CaptainAlex 23:22, 21 March 2009 (UTC) *Yeah sure I'll get right on it I don't know why it is like that, maybe I didn't save it properly.CaptainAlex 17:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Wheelosaurus Wheelosaurus needs a picture, i can't provide one, maybe some one else can? Request for admin page I think we need to sort out the Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for adminship page for a number of reasons. Firstly, I believe you copied the rules section from SmashWiki so maybe she should have a discussion about whether we want to adapt any of the rules for this wiki. Also, it's not at all clear on the page at the moment how you actually nominate yourself for adminship. Do you know how easy it would be to set up the system they use on SmashWiki? Would that code they use to nominate themselves work on this wiki or would we need to set it all up before we could use it? Christophee 22:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Spammers and Vandals. I know this may be beyond your control, but because it has your name signed after it, I need to discuss it with you. I can't believe that you're allowing the Wikia to post your message on every new members page even when they are clearly vandals. The last three people on here were all vandals, and that same "Welcome to Robot Wars Wikia, thanks for the edit", even when it was obviously VERY disruptive, popped up every time. Do you think maybe you could do something about that? We don't want to encourage vandalising. CBFan 17:05, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :All we can do is disable the Wikia user, and I've seen that happen on other wikis. We could try contacting the staff, possibly. Go to the Wikia userpage, and see if anything there will help us. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 20:51, 29 March 2009 (UTC) My welcome on your site Could I ask you to kindly take a look at this deletion by CBFan which was done without any process or discussion. Also this and this deletion of my comments on the Community Portal talk page. Anyone would think that you don't allow discussion on your wiki. Granted I am new here and might have got things wrong but trying to close down all discussion like this is not the collaborative spirit to my mind. Spinningspark 22:10, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :I have restored this post which was deleted by CBFan here. Apparently, it is not permitted to discuss a problem with another admin now. Spinningspark 09:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) OK, seriously, I've had enough. Stop it. Please. I'm not in the mood anymore. No matter what the problem is, you always seem to jump at the chance at bashing me. It's not my fault that Spinningspark didn't know where the best place to type a complaint was, or that these IP addresses didn't know how to make a proper page, so stop bashing me about it. More to the point, I've now informed Spinningspark whereabouts he/she needs to go to post a complaint. CBFan 06:27, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks! I'm on several wikis but for some reason never thought there'd be a Robot Wars one! I got back into the show a few weeks ago and googled Robot Wars Wikia and found the site. It's great that there's finally an up-to-date guide of the series. I hope to add a few articles on other notable robots, so Wanted Pages will be my first vosot. Mr. Garrison 10:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Forum:Series 7 Awards You might wish to check out the new section. I've adjusted it so we can speak about the other series, and other robots that could/should have been nominated. 10:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Logic not detected. I was meerly logged out of my original username. People do that all the ruddy time on Wikias, and on Wikipeida itself. That is '''not abusing multiple accounts. CBFan 10:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Enough with the lie-telling, please. Just because I'm no longer a moderator does NOT give you the right to continue telling lies about me. I clearly did NOT blank the pages because they were incomplete, and you full-well know it. I blanked them because I couldn't figure out how to fix the info table, because they'd not been done properly....obviously. EDIT - I've now been able to figure out what happened, thanks to RA2, and I've been able to fix it. But next time, don't be so quick to tell lies about me. CBFan 13:22, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't like what I consider "lies" on my talk page. That's why I removed them. I explained my reasons, so they don't need to be there anymore...that's how I see it anyway. CBFan 21:06, 14 April 2009 (UTC) All-Stars May I ask where you actually got the information on Bulldog Breed and Spawn Again from, please? Only I don't recall hearing that particular story. CBFan 11:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Maybe its CO2 system was too badly ruptured, after it exploded against Raging Knightmare. CBFan 11:53, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm not an assumer, so I'm going to leave it as it is. CBFan 12:05, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Featured Video Is it ok with you if I take charge of the Featured Vidoes? I know you've done it in the past, but I'd like to take charge of all the features. Is that ok? GutripperSpeak 10:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Requests for Promotion I was just looking at the Resolved RfPs category to have a look at the previous requests for promotion (I believe CaptainAlex's is the only one) and the category appears to be completely empty. Shouldn't his resolved request be in there? Also, that category is not included within another category, and surely it should be, but I'm not sure which category to put it in. Christophee (talk) 14:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll take care of it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:06, 28 April 2009 (UTC) T2...OK, seriously... ...that's just wrong. Please get rid of it. I don't hear you ranting about 101, which has an equally as stupid name, so why T2? Please remove it...I thought we agreed, no bot-bashing. CBFan 13:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Here's an idea...I can put whatever I want on my user page, because its about what I think. If its on my user page, I can bash and worship as much as I like, because its ''my page. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:19, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::But there's another problem...when I do the same thing on my page, you threaten to ban me. See? That's not fair. Would it be too much to ask to allow a bit of consistancy? CBFan 16:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::No I didn't. I warned you to stop acting like you were, becasue I was sick or reading about how someone is not a clusterbot. I've only ever warned you once, I've never threatened to block you before now - I actually unblocked you when Christophee demoted you, remember? - and I wouldn't have carried through with it unless you actually ignored me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the other thing. Besides, how is "Tantrum 2" a stupid name, even if it is shortened? A bit of consistancy would be appriciated. CBFan 08:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not talking about this. I don't like T2's name, because it is a number and a letter, nothing more. Get over it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Look, seriously... I NEED you to work with me here. In my honest views, you're not coming out as being very nice in the slightest. OK, I admit, I have been rather stressful...but look at Christophee. He tries to at least be reasonable about it...and yet you're having goes at me over what was clearly a ruddy typo. Please, calm down. Be more reasonable, then maybe I wouldn't have so much against you. Explaining calmly what the problem is and suggesting what they could do is the answer. Threatening to ban them and using "childish" language is not. OK? CBFan 16:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I do try to do that. I too have been under stress recently. :I want to try and understand what your argument is. A typo? I warned you because you were becoming infuriated at the consistent "they" in articles. While I understand that, there is no need to make silly comments about clusterbots. All you have to do is "Explain calmly what the problem is and suggesting what they could do"...hang on, that sounds familiar. :I'm quite willing to continue with how things are, and if you are calm, then we have no reason to argue, do we? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::You said, quite clearly, and I quote "Toon Ganonforf? Sheesh, at least get my name right". I DID put your name right. It's not my fault the D and F keys are right next door to each other. It was clearly a typo and you could have calmly pointed that out without going all psycho about it. And that, really, is the problem I'm having with you. You're coming out, to me, as very stressy and on-edge, in comparison to the calm nature that Christophee and the other members have. Is it, please, too much to ask that we have a little peace here and there? Thank you in advance. CBFan 10:03, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :::I said, "At least get my name right." If you took that as a psycho outburst, then I'm sorry. By the way, I archive your talk pages. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Promotion to bureaucrat You may already know, but I am just confirming your promotion to bureaucrat status. Congratulations. I'm sure you'll make a great bureaucrat and I have every confidence that you'll use your powers well and responsibly. Also, thanks for sorting out all of those robot redirects. That must have taken quite a lot of effort and I really appreciate it. Christophee (talk) 13:37, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:40, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Battle Images Wow, you've been rather busy with those images over the last day or so. I was a bit late to help you with the Series 3 images, but I have changed the categories for all the images that were in the Series 4 category. If I get time later, I'll help out with a few more (unless other people beat me to it that is). Christophee (talk) 23:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Its fine. Any help is great. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I'll just cut right to the chase I'm sorry you feel it necessary to leave SW. I respect that, and I'd (unfortunately) have to block you some for sockpuppeteering, but I think you should know that our community is lessened by your absence. [[User:Miles.oppenheimer|'''Miles]] (talk) 16:16, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Robot pictures Hey Toon Ganondorf, I'm just curious, where did you get all the pictures of robots that competed in Robot Wars series 4? I can't seem to find them anywhere. --Battlebotsboy 23:48, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Do I have to be a member in order to access these pictures?--Battlebotsboy 00:23, 27 May 2009 (UTC) OK, but which version of 2005 should I click on? --Battlebotsboy 00:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) No no no, what I mean is what should I click on when I get on the site? --Battlebotsboy 01:18, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I finally got it, thank you. --Battlebotsboy 13:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) One more thing, is there a way to get pictures of robots from series 3? Recent Updates You know on the recent updates page what do the numbers in brackets mean? They sometimes say +(Number) or -(Number). Llamaman201 09:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :It indicates the net change in the number of characters on the page. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas 08:32, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::I see, thank you. Llamaman201 12:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Mahamatsu You are stupid (Coment removed by Llamaman201) ::I'd block you for breaching policy, but its such a weak insult that I'll let it slide. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:12, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm That Goldernod Annihilator looks a lot like my dream annihilator.....GutripperSpeak' 04:47, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Ahaha, yeah...sorry...It was good though. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) The Witch Where did you get that picture of The Witch? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas 15:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Online, I found 40 Robot Wars Trading Cards. It was quite difficult, but i managed to crop out the image of the Witch and erase the background. It is reasonable quality, but when a clearer image is released, I'll replace it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:14, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've been looking for pictures of the trading cards. Is there any chance I could have the link? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas 01:53, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :::Nah, I downloaded them. I can e-mail them to you, if you'd like. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:32, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Award I have accepted your challenge and feel I've put a reasonable effort into expanding Brutus Maximus. But since it was such an unsuccessful robot it's difficult to write tonnes of informatiom about it! :D --Zutroy1 22:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I have finished my expansion of Reptirron The Second, so at some point I shall start getting to work on The Stag. --[[User:Zutroy1|Zutroy1(talk)]] 13:50, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I believe I have finished my expansion of The Stag. Tell me what you think. :) --[[User talk:Zutroy1|(talk)]] 15:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Yay! Thankyou! :D --[[User talk:Zutroy1|(talk)]] 14:05, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Trading Cards Could you re-send that link? I think the last one got lost in the shuffle. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas 04:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :If the pictures are going to be difficult to send, don't worry, I can download them myself. What I'm really looking for is the webpage where I can find them. Thanks again. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 07:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Can I have the link anyways? I might be able to access the defunct page through web.archive.org. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::: It must be that the file is too big to be sent. Do you have WinRAR or a similar program? If so, you could put all the pics into a zip file, and upload it to a file-storage site like this one: http://gametechmods.com/?do=zipraruploader You don't need to be registered to use it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Userboxes You know your userboxes eg. "This user loves Firestorm", are we allowed to make our own or do we recive them or something like that? Llamaman201 (talk) 22:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Did you know template First of all, it's great to see you back on the wiki again. Secondly, I'm thinking we should have somebody permanently in charge of which facts go on the Did you know template. As you saw, people were adding all sorts of new facts to the template and I think there should be a screening process to decide which ones should go on the list and when the list should be changed. I propose that we protect the template so only we can edit it and refer people to the Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know page to suggest new facts for the list. As you started the template, I think you should be given first choice to take care of it, but if you would prefer not to, I would be happy to do it myself. What do you think? Christophee (talk) 00:36, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm really sorry to hear about your illness. I hope you get well very soon. Christophee (talk) 11:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Lurking in the Shadows Well, you should have thought about that before you had that attitude with me and banned me over what was your own fault. You ruined the Wikia experience for me. 11:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :There'll be no need for that, guys. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Gotta dash? Thanks so much for the Stinger badge. When will you be back from your holiday? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC)